


The Sauna

by blutabbycat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blutabbycat/pseuds/blutabbycat
Summary: The manliest men in Hope's Peak duke it out in the sauna.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Kudos: 70





	The Sauna

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fairly short fic - around 900 words. It's mainly for practice and to get myself comfortable with writing smut. Also, this ship was a natural choice for my first time because it's just that cute. I would really love any feedback you can give; I'm comfortable with writing normally but again, this is my first time writing smut so it may be a little stiff. Thanks.

Mondo walked through the hallway to get to his dormitory room. Thoughts raced through his mind at a million miles a second. Why me? Why anyone? Why are we here? He paused. To get it through his head, he went over it again. 

“I went to the gym,” he murmured to himself, “We all did, I guess.”

It all began to blur together again. The first thing he really could remember was his fist connecting with Makoto, knocking the scrawny kid off of his feet and into the wall. People got angry at him, yeah, but one seemed more angry and more willing to stand up to him than the others. 

Kiyotaka.

The short, militant boy was more willing to deride him than anyone else in his life. His hair was short cropped to his head, and his eyebrows were thick and angular. He was fairly toned, his body probably looked better than his uniform seemed to lead on. Honestly, he looked good. Like, really good. When he glanced down, he could see the curve of his ass against the pants and the-

He put a wall against his speeding train of thought. He felt the flush from his face begin to dissipate. 

He had made it into his bathroom, and stared himself down in the bathroom. He was sweating bullets. He smacked himself across the face, grabbed a washcloth, and scrubbed his face vigorously. 

“I don’t know what that was,” he affirmed to himself. “I’m simply not going to acknowledge it.”

He threw the washcloth down onto the floor with a wet *SMACK*, and walked out of his dormitory. 

Both Taka and Mondo locked themselves in the sauna. Makoto worriedly peered through the window into the sauna. 

“H-Hey guys?” stammered Makoto, “You don’t really have to do this.”

“YES, WE DO!” yelled Taka and Mondo in near perfect unison. Mondo stayed in his clothes completely, but Taka had stripped to nothing but a towel. He began to sweat. From the heat, of course, but also being next to the person he’s harbored feelings for, and while he’s essentially nude? He couldn’t stop himself.

“H-Hey, you could take off your clothes too, you know.”

In a micro instant, Mondo felt his heart not only flutter, but soar. Had he not been in the sauna, the shade of beet red he blushed could have qualified him to be diagnosed with a medical condition. Makoto had left at that point. 

“You really think so?” Mondo’s eyes didn’t meet Taka’s while he said it. 

He didn’t need to look him straight in the eye to see his reaction, though. His expression changed into one of shock.

“I-I didn’t mean it like that.” Mondo managed to get out.

Taka laid his hand on Mondo’s thigh. He gripped it.

Mondo’s hand drifted to Taka’s. He grasped it.

Their lips met passionately. Mondo felt almost every possible emotion in that moment, like an explosion of a million fireworks that illuminated the night sky. God, this all felt like it was progressing so quickly. Mondo immediately began to tear his clothes off as fast as he could, while Taka dropped his towel.

Both men looked each other up and down. As they pressed into each other, Mondo grabbed Taka’s ass, eliciting a somewhat excited yip from him. Taka began to sink to his knees. 

He put his tight lips over Mondo’s massive erection, beginning to take it all. Mondo moaned from the sheer amount of pleasure. 

Any amount of doubts that came from his liking of men left him immediately. God, if this was wrong, he didn’t want to be right. His mind began to blank. 

It felt like an electric wave came out of him, as his dick pumped cum into Taka’s mouth. 

Taka got to his elbows. 

Mondo knew what came next, obviously, but it was his first time. It wasn’t like he’d ever readily given over to this side of himself before. 

“Hey, if you don’t want to do this, it’s fine.” Taka’s voice broke his thoughts.

“T-that’s not it. I just haven't ever done THIS before.”

“Well, I mean, it’s k-kinda self explanatory? It’s not rocket science.”

Mondo blushed, his raging erection gaining even more steam.

“YEAH, LET’S FUCKING DO THIS!” Mondo roared, fiery determination replacing indecisiveness, filling his soul and mind. 

He teased Taka’s ass with his tip, before eventually ramming his dick straight in.

Taka moaned so loud, if the rooms weren’t insulated, the entire school might have been woken up. His cock went deep inside him, deeper than any man he had ever taken, while also being larger than any man he had ever taken before. Was it painful? Yes. Was it worth the pain. Hell yes. 

Mondo’s big, powerful strokes rammed the inside of Taka repeatedly, eliciting a moan with every repetition. The circular motion, the amount of power he put in every stroke was masterful. Taka moaned louder, his prostate being stimulated so much that he came twice, and he was on the verge of having it happen a 3rd time. 

Mondo’s mind blanked again. The electric wave returned, only this time it hit him like a truck. The sheer amount of cum that came from his cock was simply astounding. With every pulse, he pumped it straight into Taka.

He panted, and fell on the floor, his erection slowly dying, but his mind still incredibly active. Taka pushed himself up against Mondo, wrapping his arms around him and burrowing his face into his underarm. 

The sauna’s steam had died a while ago, the room now only mildly warm. 

“What happens now, Mondo?”

“I don’t know for sure. Do you want to keep, well, whatever we have?”

“Yeah, I think I’d like that.”


End file.
